


How I Met Your Mother

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blind Date, College, Damsels in Distress, Dates from Hell, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So how did Alex and Eliza meet for the first time? Not at all in the way you expected. This has all the good stuff, sword fights, swashbuckling pirates, true love... Okay maybe not all that... But it definitely has the start of true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Confused by the relationship tag? Don't be! Think you've stumbled onto a story that doesn't belong in this series? You haven't! In our fic "I Swear That I'll Be Around For You" we mentioned that Alex and John dated in college. This is set during that time. 
> 
> Set in 1984

It was Friday night. Not only that, is was the end of a week that had be filled with grueling midterms and countless essays. As such, Lafayette had insisted on a night out. Not that any of them were complaining. Although, Alex did try to insist that he had to work on some paper or another even though it wasn't due for another two weeks. Luckily Hercules was a big guy while Alex was decidedly not, so he was able to literally drag Alex away from his desk and the threat he made about carrying Alex over his shoulder across campus to John and Lafayette's dorm room was quite feasible.

"Thank you," Burr called out as Herc left with Alex in tow.

"I'm going to make you have fun if it kills me," Herc sighed.

"I have plenty of fun!" Alex replied defensively.

Herc raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Ask John!" insisted Alex, "Just yesterday we--"

Herc interrupted, "Stop right there. No details necessary."

Alex began to blush, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I'm not wrong, am I?" Herc raised his brow.

"No comment," Alex muttered.

They heard John and Lafayette before they saw them. As Alex and Herc approached their friends' dorm room, John and Lafayette could both be heard singing along with some pop song Alex didn't recognize.

"I have arrived!" Herc called out dragging Alex through the door.

"With a special delivery," he added.

John stuck his head out of his bedroom. When he'd been home over the summer, John's father had forced him to get a haircut, but it grew rather quickly and had nearly reached his chin already. The semi-sullen expression Alex had been sporting shifted into a grin.

John smiled brightly as he walked towards them, "You ready for our night out?"

"Yes!" Hercules nodded, "no more tests, no more renderings, and no more costume history!"

"Herc we still have the rest of the semester..." John smirked.

"Fuck you, I'm going to pretend I did not just hear that," Herc replied.

John grinned.

"No greeting for your special delivery?" asked Alex, giving an exaggerated pout.

Hercules gave a sigh and averted his gaze when John drew Alex into a kiss.

"Right," he said when it seemed like they weren't going to come up for air any time soon, "I'll just go...help Laf pick out shoes or something."

He retreated to Lafayette's room, steadily trying to ignore the sounds coming from his two friends.

"I've come to offer my fashion expertise," Hercules announced as he entered Lafayette's room.

Lafayette pursed his lips, "Are you saying I need help?"

Lafayette was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue blouse made of some kind of flowing material. He looked immaculate as always.

"No," assured Hercules, "But John and Alex are currently hogging the hallway while they attempt to taste each other's tonsils."

"Not in the mood to be a voyeur," Lafayette said with a smirk.

"Not today."

"Fair enough," Lafayette chuckled, "you're looking quite smart too,” nodding at Hercules's attire.

"Thanks," Hercules smiled, "how long should we give them before tearing them apart?"

"If we don't do it soon, we may never leave the building," said Lafayette with a dramatic sigh.

"Allow me," Hercules said.

When they went out into the hallway, they found John and Alex still attached at the lips and things appeared to be getting more heated.

"Make room for Jesus!" Hercules shouted, causing John and Alex to jump apart with matching startled expressions.

John's face went red causing his freckles to stand out even more than they usually did.

"Let's go," Herc folded his arms across his chest, "you'll have plenty of time for extra-curriculars later."

It was adorable how easily Alex and John blushed, yet they were so absolutely shameless about their affections when given half a chance.

"So where exactly are we going anyway?" Alex asked casually trying to fix where John had mussed his hair.

"East Village," Lafayette told him, "I know a place."

"You know the place or you overheard someone else talking about it?" asked John knowingly.

"Who cares about details?" Lafayette shrugged, "I know a place, we're going there. _Allons-y_." He grabbed his keys, wallet and jacket leaving the others in his wake.

Hercules shrugged and followed. Alex stole one last kiss from John before dragging him out the door.

It was while they were walking to the subway station that Alex saw her.

"Hey, isn't that Angelica's sister?"

The other three back tracked to where Alex had stopped. He was in front of a Starbucks coffee shop, looking through the large window in the front of the building. At a small table inside sat Eliza Schuyler, since she arrived the day before they had only seen her passing as Angelica had been spending most of her time with her. She was facing the window so they could only see the back of her companion's head. She certainly did not look happy to be there.

"How about we get some coffee?" Alex suggested.

"And maybe save a damsel in distress?" laughed Hercules.

"Well, it would be rude not to go say hello," Alex said haughtily, but he was grinning, "If rescuing needs to be done then who are we to refuse."

The four of them walked into the coffee shop walking close by and grabbing an empty table.

"So how do you know Angelica?" The man they now recognized as Charles Lee asked.

"She's my sister," Eliza sighed.

"Oh your sorority sister?" Lee asked.

Eliza gripped her hand into a fist, "No she's my sister..."

"Did he just say what I think he said?" John laughed as he sat down.

"Well Monsieur Knight on a white horse are you going to do anything?" Lafayette asked.

"If he keeps this up Lee might need saving from her," Alex replied sitting across from him noting the younger girl’s unhappy expression.

"No," Eliza was saying, "She's my sister. We have the same parents."

"You don't look anything alike," Lee pronounced.

"Does that really matter?" Eliza raised her brow, "she's my sister, that's all there is to it."

"I still don't understand..."

"What is there to understand?" Eliza sounded exasperated.

A sudden expression of understanding flicked across Lee's face.

"So you're adopted."

Eliza flushed and looked down at her hands. Lee had spoken far too loudly for the situation and caught the attention of some other patrons.

"I suppose that makes sense," Lee continued, "Considering the rule back in your country."

Eliza gaped. "Excuse me?"

"It must have been hard for your parents to give you up," he continued, oblivious to the anger brewing in Eliza's eyes, "But I suppose since you're a girl, they didn't really have a choice. You Chinese do prefer male children."

John's gentle hand on the back of his neck was the only thing stopping Alex from jumping out of his seat.

"What makes you think it's okay to say things like that?" Eliza snapped.

"It's just the truth," replied Lee blithely, still unaware or uncaring of how he was making her feel.

"You don't know that!" Eliza replied sharply, "you can't make assumptions like that about people."

Lee just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink.

"Why that-" Alex got to his feet.

"Baby girl, don't," John tugged at his sleeve.

Alex hesitated for a moment before sitting down, a pout evident on his face.

"I think it's about time we save _M_ _ademoiselle_  Schuyler," Lafayette suggested.

"How are we going to do that?" Hercules asked.

"We can think of something," John nodded.

Alex began to smile, "Operation: Save Elizabeth Schuyler from Potentially the Worst Night of Her Life."

"What are you, five?" Hercules raised his brow, "besides, does anyone even call her Elizabeth?"

"Guys, game plan," John snapped his fingers to get their attention, "or the younger Schuyler might actually kill Lee, not that it would be a waste but-"

They glanced to see Eliza's lips pressed into a thin line as Lee continued to ramble on.

"This is not a situation that requires subtlety," Alex informed them, "What we need to do is...wait, where's Herc?"

Lafayette was obviously holding back laughter as he gestured towards the other table. Hercules was standing by Eliza's side, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at Lee. Lee looked terrified and Eliza looked like she was caught between telling Hercules she could handle herself and unending gratitude.

"Hey!" protested Alex, the pout returning, "No fair."

"I can't believe you didn't notice him leaving," Lafayette snickered.

"That man has the stealth of a cat when he wants to," Alex defended.

"It's true," added John, nodding solemnly.

Alex beamed, please with his boyfriend's support.

Lee was babbling something that looked like an apology, cringing as if he thought that Hercules was going to hit him. Hercules would never hit anybody, he couldn't risk messing up his fingers enough that he would be unable to hold his sewing needle. Lee didn't need to know that. Even as Lee continued his litany, Hercules extended his hand to Eliza. She giggled, completely ignoring Lee at this point, and allowed Hercules to help her stand up. Lee flinched when the two of them circled around the back of his chair.

"Gentlemen," Hercules said when he arrived back at their table, "and Alex," he ignored the indignant noise Alex made, "Miss Schuyler will be joining us this fine evening."

"Call me Eliza," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome to come with us," said Lafayette, "Hercules you've already met, of course, and I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette," the names rolled easily off his tongue, "but please call me Lafayette, or Laf if you prefer."

"Alexander Hamilton," Alex introduced, shooting to his feet and giving an elaborate mock bow, "and this freckled Adonis is John Laurens."

"Who can speak for himself," John put in tartly, but his grin showed that he wasn't truly angry.

"Dear Alex's paramour," Lafayette disclosed, giving Eliza a wink.

"Well we really were off to a more exciting location... Than this..." Lafayette wrinkled his nose at their surroundings, "you are more than welcome to come with."

"Please take me with you," Eliza sighed.

"Very well," Lafayette held out his arm for her to take which she did so with a small giggle and the five of them continued in their way with Laf leading them.

"So how does a girl like you end up on a date with Charles Lee?" Alex asked, "although a better question is why would anyone date Charles Lee-"

"It was supposed to be a double date," Eliza explained, "Will Stirling is with my sister and he suggested the whole idea and Angelica agreed invited me along," she sighed, "I had no idea what he's be like-"

"Hang on if this is a double date," John cut in, "where is your sister and Will?"

Eliza rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushing, "As far as I know, they're still in Angelica's dorm."

"Ahh..." John nodded.

"Yeah," Eliza cast her gaze at the sidewalk.

"Hey Laf how much farther?" Hercules asked.

Lafayette shrugged, "All I know is that it's on 10th and Avenue B. I don't even know where we are right now."

"You would be a terrible tour guide," Alex told him.

"I can get around Paris with my eyes closed," said Lafayette, "but even after over a year this city still escapes me."

"It's a grid!" exclaimed Alex, "How hard is it to navigate a grid?"

Lafayette shrugged and continued walking.

"Can you at least tell us the name of this place?" Herc asked.

"Life Café," responded Lafayette.

"Huh," John stuck his hands in his pockets, "well I hope we get there soon."

They did eventually locate Avenue B kept walking until they found a small cafe on the corner with bright lights shining through the windows.

"Here we are!" Lafayette declared, "I told you I would get us there!"

"That must have been the scenic route..." Hercules muttered.

"Boys be nice," Eliza chided with a laugh.

"I like you," Lafayette declared, "after you _Ma Fee_."

" _Ma Fee_?" Eliza repeated, "what's that?"

"He's trying to woo you with words," Alex muttered.

"It means, _mademoiselle_ , my fairy," Lafayette explained after shooting Alex a dirty look.

"Oh," Eliza blushed slightly as she stepped inside the cafe.

It was an eclectic little place, and quite small with a smattering of small tables all over the place.

"Come on let's get some food," Hercules suggested.

"I could really do with something sweet to get rid of the bitter taste of Charles Lee's beliefs," laughed Eliza.

"I think that can be arranged."

"There's an open table," Alex announced.

He took John's hand and dragged him over there, depositing his amused boyfriend at the table to claim it as he dragged over a couple extra chairs.

"You know I'm still having a hard time believing Angelica would leave you with Lee like that..." Hercules mused, "aren't you still in high school?"

Eliza nodded, "I came to visit Annie from Albany for the weekend."

"So you'll be applying to colleges soon," John said, "Are you thinking of places yet?"

Because the table only had four sides, Alex and John had been forced to both use the same one and were squeezed together. Neither of them looked too upset about it.

"Angelica wants me to come to Columbia too," Eliza said.

"Of course she does," John laughed, "but what about you?"

Eliza shrugged, "I really don't know," she admitted.

After a moment, Eliza bit her lip and said, "I think I'd really like to work with kids. Kids who didn't get all of the opportunities that some people have."

Alex's face completely lit up and he leaned forward eagerly.

"Uh oh..." Hercules laughed.

"What?" Eliza raised her brow glancing over at Alex and the way he was looking at her... For a moment her heart felt like it stopped beating, he blush creeped across her face and up through the tips of her ears.

"Choose your next words wisely," John laughed, "or you'll set this one off on a tangent," he ruffled Alex's hair.

"Hey!"

"Baby girl, you know it's true," John said with a smirk as Alex sent him a wounded look.

"It's not a tangent, it's important," Alex emphasized.

"But you're preaching to the wrong choir," Hercules cut in, "we already know it's important."

"That's not gonna stop him," John laughed.

 

Eliza giggled but then her eyes went wide, "Annie?" she called out.

Sure enough there was Angelica Schuyler arm in arm with William Stirling.

"Liza?" Angelica called back, "Oh my god, what are you doing here? And why are you with these crazies?"

"That hurts," Lafayette gasped dramatically, "An arrow to the heart,  _ma chère_."

Alex opened his mouth to respond, an indignant expression on his face.

"Not an insult," assured John before he could speak, patting Alex's arm comfortingly.

"Charles Lee is an asshole," Eliza pouted, the words seeming strange coming from the innocent looking highschooler.

"We saved her," Alex put in.

"Excuse me, who did the actual saving?" Herc raised his brow.

Angelica's face had gone stony at Eliza's announcement.

"What did Lee do?" she asked, propping her hands on her hips.

"Uhhhg..." Eliza shoulders dropped, "where do I begin?"

"He's a dick," Alex pronounced loudly, "A bigoted, homophobic, uncultured, ignorant dick."

Alex didn't flinch when everyone's eyes snapped to him, including a couple of people from nearby tables.

Eliza blinked, "What he said."

Angelica looked at her date, "Really Will? You can't mean to tell me you didn't know that..."

"Charlie isn't that bad..." Will replied sheepishly.

"Ha!" Eliza laughed humorlessly.

"Will, you convinced me to let my little sister go on a date with someone who sounds like he must be the scum of the earth?" Angelica stared him down.

"An accurate description," John nodded his head.

"Charlie just takes some getting used to," defended Will meekly.

Lafayette snorted, " _Monsieur_ just wanted to, how you say," he gave an over-long pause, "get into your pants."

The look of terror on Will's face was quite severe. Alex was muffling his laughter in John's shoulder, Eliza covered a grin with her hand, and Hercules had an amused glint in his eye.

Angelica slowly turned to face her date. She didn't even need to say anything and he was already scampering away like a dog with its tail between its legs. She watched him for a moment before grabbing a nearby chair and taking a seat beside Eliza.

"I was getting bored of him anyway," she sighed, "All he ever talks about is himself. Laf, are you wearing my blouse?"

" _Oui_ ," Lafayette responded without pause.

"It looks better on you."

"Why do you think I liberated it from your closet."

"You Frenchman all you talk about is liberation," Angelica rolled her eyes, "feel free to keep it."

"I had planned on that," Lafayette smiled.

Angelica laughed, "I wouldn't expect anything less. So, Liza," she continued, wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders affectionately, "these young men haven't been corrupting you, have they?"

"I'm older than you," Alex protested.

"Not mentally," returned Angelica, raising an eyebrow.

"She has a point," John pointed out.

Alex sighed, "You're always picking on me."

"I'm allowed," John told him, "It's my prerogative as your boyfriend."

"I don't think that's true," said Eliza.

"Thank you," Alex smirked smugly, "At least someone is on my side."

Eliza laughed, "Boys I really want to thank you for saving me from Lee."

"The pleasure is all mine," Lafayette took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I remind you once again who did the actual saving," Hercules cut in.

"Hey," Angelica said, "Don't you get any ideas. She’s underage, you know."

Lafayette and Hercules pulled matching mock-offended faces.

"Angelica!" Eliza protested, smacking her sister's shoulder with a laugh.

"You know I would never," Herc replied, "I would rather not have you beat me to a pulp."

"I wouldn't beat you to a pulp," Angelica said, then grinned evilly, "Just your sewing machine."

Hercules gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

" _Mon ami_ , I am not sure you'd want to test that theory," Lafayette said with a grin.

Angelica smirked.

"I wouldn't," Eliza advised.

"It's sad that your future wife will need to fight with a sewing machine to get your love," sighed John.

"I'm more worried about the future children," Alex laughed, "Daddy, daddy come play catch with us! Not now, kids, I'm cleaning my sewing machine."

Hercules reached across the table and calmly smacked the back of his head, John leaning out of his way smoothly.

Alex pouted, "That wasn't necessary."

Eliza smiled as she watched the exchange. Despite the circumstances, she was quite happy that her night had turned out the way it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come interact with the Ham Fam on tumblr! Send asks, have fun!
> 
> Alex- http://sot-a-ham.tumblr.com/  
> Eliza- http://e-sky-ham.tumblr.com/  
> Angelica Schuyler Church- http://inlcudewomeninthesequel.tumblr.com/  
> Peggy van Renneslaer- http://and-peggyvanrenneslaer.tumblr.com/  
> Philip- http://philthepoet.tumblr.com/  
> Angie- http://mon-ange-hamilton.tumblr.com/  
> AJ- http://aj-dontcallmejunior.tumblr.com/  
> Theo Burr- http://pagingdoctorburr.tumblr.com/


End file.
